


【带卡】告别纯真年代

by jingzhehuiyouyuma



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma
Summary: *双上忍if*r18预警*关于我捏造的【纯情处男欧鼻头和虽然同样没什么经验但不知道为什么很会勾引人的卡西的第一次】
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	【带卡】告别纯真年代

——“今天晚上要去我家做爱吗？”  
阳光与微风都一如往常，唯一让平淡无奇的工作日中午变得稍稍有那么些与众不同的，就是甘栗甘推出了限定口味的红豆糕——当然，对卡卡西来说依旧是“甜到发腻”的无趣味道。  
于是纯粹是陪着带土来尝鲜的他在对方正津津有味细品红豆糕滋味的时候随意地抛出了这句话。  
然后果不其然收获了一连串惊天动地的咳嗽。  
“咳咳——！！！！！！”  
就算已经被卡在嗓子眼的红豆糕呛到满脸通红，带土还是在百忙中把脸扭到了一边，避免被刚刚交往不久的卡卡西看到自己出糗的样子，等到稍微缓过来一点，立刻用谴责的眼神锁定了一脸无辜的卡卡西。  
“——卡卡西！”  
带土咬牙切齿地念出这个名字，然而一对上卡卡西对自己说了什么话似乎毫无意识的单纯目光，原本已经堵在喉咙里马上就要倾泻而出的话语就消失的无影无踪了。  
毕竟，对着刚刚提出了“来我家做爱吧”大胆邀约的恋人，要说些“说出这种话你都不会害羞的吗”“为什么可以这么自然的说出这种话”“这是可以在公共场合说的话吗”之类的话也未免显得太逊了点。

更何况他们两个人都已经老大不小了——拿同期来对比的话，阿斯玛和红的孩子都到了快要上忍者学校的年纪，而反观带土和卡卡西，才只是刚确定了关系没多久，就连牵手和更近一步的亲吻都不甚熟练。  
等交往三个月的时候，好奇地打听两人进展如何的野原琳在听到带土吭哧吭哧说出“已经……接吻了”的时候恨铁不成钢地戳红了带土的脑门，但即使是这样，带土依旧在和卡卡西独处的时候非常规矩。  
倒不是对卡卡西没有兴趣（卧室垃圾桶里沾满了可疑白色液体的、堆积如山的卫生纸可以作证），而是——他实在是太喜欢卡卡西了，生怕哪里给卡卡西留下了自己过于唐突的印象。  
虽然早就知道卡卡西是亲热天堂的忠实读者，但卡卡西在感情上想必还是极其单纯的——依旧在心里根深蒂固的想法让带土直到三个月前才鼓起勇气向卡卡西表白，并且在得到了肯定的答复后也依旧不敢做出过火的举动。

面对带土夹杂着羞恼和措手不及的尴尬，卡卡西眨了眨眼。  
“啊……已经交往了这么久都只是亲亲抱抱什么的，难道带土不想更进一步吗？”  
如果说刚刚带土还有那么一瞬间想过要不要拒绝这个有些仓促的提议，那么接下来发现卡卡西的眼睛在他的裤裆处飞快扫了一眼，眼神里隐约藏着一丝丝若有若无的怀疑后，唯一的选择就只剩下了——  
“当、当然想了！”带土闭着眼睛大喊出来。  
睁开眼时带土发现甘栗甘里所有人的目光都聚焦在了他身上，而卡卡西笑眯眯地捧着脸，脸上满是小把戏得逞的得意：“那我们就晚上见了噢，带土。”

午休时间结束后，等待着带土的任务并不会因为他今天就要告别精心保存了二十多年的处男身而消失，因此，等到带土完成了零碎的工作，慌慌张张抱着一束花站在卡卡西家门口敲响了房门时，已经是晚上七八点了。  
而当卡卡西打开房门，迎面而来的就是一大捧鲜艳蓬勃的玫瑰花，被猛地塞了过来，差点将卡卡西的脸都埋进去。  
“带土，”卡卡西努力拨开那捧花，去寻找藏在花束后神色忐忑的黑发青年，“没必要这么隆重吧。”  
带土看上去连怎么做表情都忘了，声音僵硬地说：“晚上好。”  
接过花束正准备找个花瓶插进去的卡卡西险些因为这句礼貌过头的问好而绊倒，他转过身看了看带土，叹了口气：“和我做爱这种事，对带土来说真的有那么冲击吗？”  
没等带土作出什么回答，卡卡西就将花扔在了地上，走到还站在门口的带土面前，将他拉进门，压在墙上踮起脚亲了过去。  
幸好，虽然今晚的带土从头到脚都冒着一股傻气，但被卡卡西的舌尖挑逗时已经形成了肌肉记忆的身体还是马上反客为主，卷住勾人的唇舌用力吮吸，犬齿时不时惩戒性地撕扯一下，直到卡卡西在他怀里发出讨饶般的甜腻鼻息声。  
终于分开时，卡卡西有些喘不匀气地笑着问：“……稍微放松下来了吗？”  
他说话时被刚刚用力的亲吻研磨到泛红的嘴唇一张一合，带土便随着本能的驱使，揽着卡卡西的后脑勺将他又送到自己唇边恣意品尝，又一次尽兴地放开后才有些羞赧地低低嗯了一声。

毕竟已经提前给今晚的约会定下了“做爱”的主题，因此和卡卡西并排坐在沙发上时带土浑身上下每一个细胞都比平时更为敏锐，在卡卡西的手环上他脖子的瞬间绷直了身体。  
扑嗤——卡卡西忍不住的笑声从面罩后传了出来，带土扭过头，从那双熟悉的眼睛里轻易捕捉到了促狭笑意，原本被紧张占据的脑子才终于又缓缓开始了正常运转。  
相比开始交往后不可避免地去揣测卡卡西的心思，以还是朋友时的交往方式去和卡卡西相处对带土来说要自在的多，而卡卡西这时的态度无疑让带土放松了许多。  
“笑什么啊，笨蛋卡卡西——”还红着的耳朵根本藏不住情绪，带土有些羞恼地掐了一把卡卡西的腰。  
卡卡西怕痒——这一点还是不久前带土才偶然发现的，每每在和卡卡西打嘴仗败下阵来时都会用这一招出奇制胜，现在也不例外，卡卡西的身体很快就因痒意软了下来，只好环着带土的脖子笑眯眯地道歉：“唔……抱歉，只是觉得带土这个样子很可爱。”  
自交往后已经不知道是第几次被卡卡西用“可爱”形容了，但男子汉的自尊心让带土还是愤愤地抗议：“什么啊，不许说可爱之类的话了——”  
他的抗议被卡卡西又一次热情的亲吻堵了回去。  
于是，带土一边在心里想着下次要严肃地跟卡卡西说清楚不许再用“可爱”形容自己，一边和卡卡西接了一个深而绵长的吻。  
这个吻要比之前在门口浅尝辄止的吻更令人动情。卡卡西像是整个人都被抽掉了骨头，紧紧地贴在带土身上，仰着头任由带土的舌头在自己口腔里肆意搅弄，丝毫没有意识到来不及吞咽的口水沿着嘴角流了出来，被带土放开时连眼神都朦胧了许多。  
还在因为终于扳回一城而暗自雀跃的带土马上又被卡卡西伸向自己关键部位的手吓到了——  
“卡、卡卡西！”  
来之前已经做好了充分心理准备，但真正面对这样的情形带土还是免不了手忙脚乱，牢牢地抓住卡卡西快要触碰到早就硬起来的部位，却又不知道该说些什么。  
卡卡西从沙发上滑坐到地面，抵在带土双腿之间，抬起头看了一眼带土：“正式做之前带土不想让我先给你口一次吗？”  
——从来没有想过卡卡西那两片薄薄的嘴唇里会吐出这样的话语，带土一时愣住了，手上的力气也松了下来，于是卡卡西只是又稍稍用了点力气，就轻易挣脱了手腕上的束缚，修长的手指隔着布料握住了带土将裤子顶出一个凸起的巨大性器。  
“看起来带土也很兴奋哦。”卡卡西又笑了起来——可恶的、甜蜜的、带着一点心满意足的笑。  
他的手隔着裤子，在龟头所在处轻轻揉弄，极轻微的力度就让带土浑身过电似的抖起来，卡卡西被恋人纯情的反应逗得开心极了，拉下碍事的面罩，将脸凑过去吧嗒吧嗒舔了起来，等他玩够了抬起脸，那里已经被口水和渗出的体液晕开了一小片深色水渍。  
带土的喉咙一阵阵发干，心里一会儿疑惑于卡卡西简直称得上熟练的勾引方式，一会儿又被正接受恋人服务的可耻满足感填满，唯一不变的是从越来越硬的性器处传来的快感，想要射精的冲动驱使着他向前顶了顶腰，下意识地想把自己的鸡巴送进卡卡西嘴里。  
随即他意识到了这不可能。那根发着烫亢奋起来的性器还被自己的内裤好好地包裹着，而卡卡西从头到尾做的只不过是用手和嘴巴稍稍挑逗了一会儿。  
真是太过分了——为什么卡卡西就连在性事上也像个经验丰富的优等生，把自己衬托得像个莽撞又笨拙的毛头小子，在卡卡西面前就只剩下了出丑的份。  
下半身明明还在因为卡卡西的服侍硬的发痛，带土却有些委屈地红了眼眶，但下一秒他就狠狠地将眼泪压了回去——隔着裤子被卡卡西挑逗到快要射出来已经够丢脸了，如果再因为做爱哭鼻子……天啊，这辈子他都不可能在卡卡西面前抬起头了。  
幸好卡卡西并没有注意到带土的情绪波动，他只是专心致志地讨好着面前那根分量十足的鸡巴，大概也想到了带土已经到了射精关头，犹豫了一下，原本伸出手去拉开带土裤子的手收了回来，转而用牙齿咬住了裤子的边缘，慢慢下拉。  
裤子的弹性并不大，因此卡卡西叼着布料往下扯的时候有些费力，而带土还在为自己的拙劣表现懊恼，根本没想到要抬起腰配合卡卡西，卡卡西为难地停了一下，又不愿松口让之前的努力白费，踌躇地顿在原地，最后用手推了推带土，轻轻呜了一声以示求助。  
从带土的角度看过去，这时的卡卡西就像只是被陷阱困住的小狗，哼哼着微微晃动银色的头颅，鼻尖爱娇地皱起，咬着裤子边缘的嘴巴因为合不拢而流出一点口水，耳朵泛着点不易察觉的红——  
忽然意识到卡卡西也并不完全像他表现出来的那么镇定自若，带土的心情一下子好了不少，在卡卡西又一次推了推他后抬起了腰，帮助卡卡西完成把他的阴茎从内裤里解放出来的任务。  
等卡卡西努力把裤子拉到带土的大腿根处，被束缚了许久才终于解脱出来的鸡巴猛地弹了出来，擦过卡卡西的侧脸，最后在他唇角的小痣处晃荡着停了下来。  
下一刻，没有等带土反应过来，像是已经渴望了太久而无法忍耐哪怕一秒，卡卡西舔了舔嘴唇，将那根渗着前列腺液的性器深深地含进了嘴里。  
自己的性器正在被卡卡西的嘴唇包裹，这件事本身就令带土激动到不能自已，加上卡卡西的口腔湿热而紧窒，带土很快就感觉到自己的性器又膨胀了一圈，对卡卡西的嘴巴来说或许已经有些过于粗了——但卡卡西明显并不打算放弃，小巧的嘴巴被撑得满满当当，变成了一个标准的O，几乎无法活动的舌头还在努力舔着柱身，克制着干呕的本能将带土的鸡巴往自己喉咙里送。  
带土没有和任何人发生过性关系，但这不代表他对性爱毫无经验，不知道多少个夜晚——从青春期第一次梦着赤裸的卡卡西遗精开始——他都是在幻想卡卡西的身体中度过的，为数不多看过的片子也成为他变本加厉肖想银发青年的素材，但卡卡西抬起脸，低声问“带土想要射在我脸上吗”这一画面还是超出了带土的想象。  
大概是震惊的表情在带土脸上停留了太久，想到如果真的这么做或许会让带土被刺激到昏过去——加上考虑到后面还有要做的事——卡卡西有些遗憾地又将带土的鸡巴含进了嘴巴。  
最后带土射在他嘴里，抵着喉间软肉喷发出的精液腥而浓烈，卡卡西被呛得流出泪来，却执拗地强迫自己不停地吞咽，直到将带土射出的白浊全都吞进肚子。  
高潮后疲软下来的鸡巴看上去依旧尺寸惊人，卡卡西握着柱身，在蘑菇头顶端亲了一下，像是小孩子买到了最喜欢的玩具一样的欢喜神情让带土忍不住又脸红起来。  
“别玩了卡卡西……”他试图把自己的鸡巴从卡卡西手里抽出来，但卡卡西并不配合——张开嘴巴又一次把带土的性器吞进了嘴里，刚刚发泄过的性器还软趴趴地没什么精神，然而头部刚一被卡卡西的口腔包裹住，就神奇地又慢慢抬起了头。  
“看来带土今天很有精神嘛。”卡卡西恋恋不舍地又亲了亲带土的鸡巴，仰起脸看着带土：“虽然还想再用嘴巴让带土舒服一次，不过这样带土等会儿就没什么力气抱我了吧。”  
“——怎么可能！”带土涨红了脸否认，但卡卡西的话提醒了他——今晚最最重要的是和卡卡西的“亲密接触”。于是带着些遗憾，并将其转化为动力，带土把还跪坐在地上的卡卡西抱了起来——成年男性的身体虽然相比自己略有单薄但还是肌肉饱满，带土不由庆幸自己常年坚持锻炼身体才能轻易将恋人抱起来——放在沙发上，压了上去。  
整个人都被带土笼在身下，卡卡西却好像很喜欢这种被压制的淡淡紧迫感，笑眯眯地舔了舔嘴角，那里还残留着一点来自带土的精液，淡红舌尖轻巧掠过，抿去淫糜的罪证。  
他并没有意识到这样的画面对带土来说过于刺激——此时的带土性器裸露在外，已经射过一回的囊袋依旧沉甸甸地垂在胯下，暗红柱身上缠绕着几道凸起的血管，一眼就能分辨出正处于沉浸在情欲中的状态，而卡卡西却衣冠整齐，唯有因刚刚口交中被摩擦泛红的嘴唇微微张开，唇边未干的口水闪着水光，与身上毫无异样的着装形成了鲜明对比。  
“带土，”卡卡西的手攥住了带土的衣领，将带土慢慢拉近，“我们做吧。”  
卡卡西的声音太低了，低到如果不把耳朵凑近到他的唇边几乎没办法听清楚他在说什么，明知道这大概又是恋人的小把戏，带土还是老老实实将耳朵贴近了过去。  
一片潮热，卡卡西唇中呼出的热气一定打湿了他耳垂上的汗毛，不——那不是呼出的水汽，是卡卡西的舌头，像它的主人一样狡猾又可恶，只擦着耳垂舔过了一瞬，在带土被激起的战栗还未传遍全身时就撤走了，等到带土红着脸看向卡卡西，卡卡西已经又是一脸无辜了。  
——真是太可恶了。带土恨恨地咬牙，终于发觉在逗弄人这点上是无论如何也比不过卡卡西的，幸好，还有其他方法能够惩罚这个可恶的、应该被狠狠教训到哭都哭不出来的卡卡西。  
他不再试图在这些小把戏上赢过卡卡西，原本有些拘谨的动作也大胆起来，卡卡西身上薄薄的家居服对上带土的力气根本毫无胜算，只两下就被剥了个干净，又像是害羞又像是猝不及防，稍稍蜷曲起来的身体在带土的控制范围内暴露无遗。  
“怎么突然这么着急……呜！”  
敏感的乳尖忽然遭到侵袭，带着轻松笑意的话被猛地咽了回去。  
看起来卡卡西原本以为施加于乳头的只是短暂的抚摸，大概也并不觉得属于男性的平坦胸脯会对带土有什么吸引力，但随着揉捏着乳粒细细爱抚的手掌逐渐贴上了整片肌肤，他的声音也渐渐开始发颤：“呜……好奇怪……带土，痒……”  
一直过分游刃有余的卡卡西终于露出了弱点，带土一点也不打算放过，手上的动作不停，又靠着之前亲热时依稀的记忆凑到卡卡西微微后仰的脖颈处舔舐，两个地方同时遇袭，卡卡西努力控制着的呼吸节奏终于乱了：“哈啊……带土，别——”  
垂在身体两侧的手抬起试图推开正在吮吸着颈侧肌肤的脑袋，但带土一旦发现卡卡西的脆弱之处就完全不准备轻易放开，他迅速地将反抗的双手反压到卡卡西身下，利用体重牢牢钳制住了卡卡西的动作。  
——失去了自由的双手被压在身下，卡卡西只能被动地挺起胸膛任由带土玩弄着发硬的乳粒，颈侧已经被带土的口水打湿，泛起受到舌头舔舐后的红痕。  
看到卡卡西这副无法再将局势掌握于掌心的样子，带土心里的委屈才稍稍散了一些，而胯下硬烫的性器及时提醒了他，将已经开始呜咽着寻求更进一步爱抚的卡卡西双腿拉起来，按着膝盖分开固定于身体两侧。  
沉溺于爱欲的卡卡西比之前要乖巧许多，也或许是因为眼下的情形本就是他渴求已久的，不管怎样，卡卡西很快就按照带土的心意摆出了双腿大开的诱人姿势，高高竖起的性器相比带土的尺寸虽然略有不及，但也精神十足，从顶端不停地渗着泪珠，沿着柱身往下看，是还青涩着的肉粉，再向下是隐藏着的穴口，由于没有光线直接照射而显出神秘的黑。  
——带土咽了咽口水。已经记不清有多少次幻想过这里到底是什么样子，但真正面对时还是让他忍不住为之失神，他本该马上将自己硬到几乎发痛的鸡巴插进那个未有他人涉足的穴中，感受被软肉层层叠叠包裹吮吸的快感，这时却忽然生出几分拆开一生中最珍爱礼物前的踌躇。  
直到卡卡西忍不住抬起屁股用流着水的股沟轻蹭他的性器，带土才猛地回神。  
“快点，带土……”卡卡西小声说，主动要求带土插入带来的细微羞耻感让他有些头晕，呼吸急促，穴口也因此而不停收紧又绽开。  
被恋人这样催促，没人还能把持住——带土也不例外。他不再犹豫，亲了亲卡卡西被生理性泪水浸湿的侧脸，将早就滚烫坚硬的性器慢慢送进卡卡西的后穴。  
太紧了——刚刚插进去一半带土就被紧窒的穴肉牢牢包裹住，而就连此刻插入的部分也要庆幸于之前漫长的前戏，分泌出的肠液多多少少起了润滑的作用，才不至于在忘记了扩张的前提下难以寸进。  
有些犹豫要不要退出重新做好扩张，而下一刻卡卡西仿佛感觉到了带土的想法，伸出手揽住了他的脖子，舌尖探出追逐着带土的嘴唇：“别走……就直接做……”  
带土于是接受了卡卡西的要求，搂住卡卡西赤裸的脊背，将他从沙发上抱起来，坐在自己腿上，借助重力破开狭窄的甬道——效果立竿见影，卡卡西小声尖叫了一声，顺着带土的性器坐到了底。  
虽然成功吃下了带土的鸡巴，这样粗暴地直接进入依旧不那么好受，卡卡西的脸都因疼痛发白了，但没等他缓过来，带土就握着他的腰开始了高频的抽送。  
“呜……带土、慢一点，慢一点呜……！”带土的性器成为了此时最大的着力点，剧烈颠簸中卡卡西甚至没有力气抱紧带土的脖颈，身不由己地哭叫着央求，最初主动掌握着这场情事的轻松早就丢到了九霄云外。  
没一会儿带土的性器就让卡卡西哭得上气不接下气——卡卡西完全没想到，一点也没有经验的带土只凭借天赋异禀的尺寸与本能就能折磨得他溃不成军，唾液与泪水黏黏糊糊打湿了脸，模糊的意识中似乎是被带土捧着脸一点点舔干净的，而快感电流般在身体里来回窜过，到最后只是被带土连续快速插弄了几下就爽得一阵阵痉挛。  
“带、带土……呜……”在情欲中浮浮沉沉意识混沌时，卡卡西只剩下了一遍遍呼唤恋人名字的本能，他压根没有意识到每次饱含着爱意的呼唤声都会激起带土更富侵略性的顶撞，让前面饱受刺激而滴滴答答不停流水的性器因此被逼出更多泪水。  
带土也几乎爽到说不出话——初次与恋人交合，毫无技巧章法可言，全凭着莽撞的激情胡乱顶撞，根据每一次撞击得到的反馈揣测着更能让卡卡西哭叫不休脚趾蜷曲的角度，将已经被情欲煎熬到脱力的恋人送上无声而漫长的高潮。  
到达最后的临界点时，仿佛预感到了接下来将是自己无法承受的恐怖快感，卡卡西的双手颤抖着在虚空中挥舞，试图攀住某处并不存在的支撑点来抵御过分的蹂躏，但一切只是徒劳——被抱在带土怀里接受侵犯的肉体唯一的着力点只在于对方正一刻不停挞伐着的阴茎，不论如何挣扎都只能让甬道内密布的神经得到更有力度的研磨，不愿承认但的的确确是从卡卡西本人后穴里涌出的爱液给交合带来了清亮淫糜的水声，接近尾声的性爱将卡卡西笼罩在燥热潮湿的空气中，几度张合的嘴唇里只断断续续流出破碎的呜咽，在最终高潮来临的瞬间不能自已地弹起，十指用力抠进将带土被汗水打湿的背脊带出鲜红血痕——  
卡卡西在高潮中颤抖着痉挛时带土依旧没有停止抽送，想要看到卡卡西更加、更加、更加破碎的表情驱使着他反而加快了速度，最后在卡卡西不停收缩的甬道内射出了浓稠的精液。

“卡卡西……卡卡西……？”  
大概真的玩过头了点……带土一边轻轻拍着卡卡西的脸，想要把昏过去了好一会儿的卡卡西叫醒，一边在心里想着。不过也不能全怪他——面对存心勾引人的卡卡西不管是谁也不可能做到无动于衷吧，更何况这家伙一开始还摆出一副故意戏弄人的样子。  
但这点抱怨在看到卡卡西慢慢睁开眼睛后就全都被抛诸脑后了，带土凑过去，看着卡卡西睫毛后一黑一红的眼珠，从放空的茫然逐渐聚焦，缓缓定在带土脸上，然后像是想起了刚刚都发生了什么，睁着的双眼倏然弯了起来，变成两勾笑眯眯的月牙。  
“……笑什么？”带土疑惑地摸摸脑袋。  
卡卡西一句话也不说，只是笑——带土不知道卡卡西为什么一直这么傻乎乎的笑，但面前恋人笑容里的幸福与满足明显到根本不必分辨，于是他最终跟着卡卡西一起傻笑起来。  
直到墙上的时钟提醒了带土已经是深夜时分，想到第二天还有工作，他才揉着脸逼自己停下来，把卡卡西搂进怀里，轻声说：“晚安，卡卡西——？”  
卡卡西把带土原本收在身旁的胳膊拉了出来，自己找了个舒服的姿势枕了上去，想了想，又把一条腿搭上了带土的腰，轻轻拱了两下，确保自己已经和带土严丝合缝贴在了一起，这才心满意足地把脸埋进了带土的胸口。  
“……晚安，带土。”  
胸膛上某处肌肤微微潮湿，应该是卡卡西把湿漉漉的晚安吻留在了带土的心口处。  
好不容易克制住了把卡卡西拉起来做上一夜的冲动，带土在入睡前忿忿地咬着牙想——  
看来在如何让恋人心动这方面，自己又一次毫无悬念地又输给了卡卡西。

Fin.


End file.
